Mobius Strip
by here-not-there
Summary: Yeah, I guess it is possible for two to become one." BB


**Woohoo! Season 5 is coming up next week! :) Who else can't wait? (raise hand)**

**Disclaimer: If anything was mine, they'd be together already!  
**

* * *

"Tell me again about the ring."

He waited for a response. But when he didn't get one, Booth gently nudged the woman besides him.

"Bones, I know you're not asleep," he half-whined, "tell me again about the Moby strip."

"Möbius strip, Booth, Möbius. Not Moby." Brennan grumbled while shifting under the covers to face him.

Booth took her in. She looked like she was tired enough to drop dead anytime. He flashed her a wide smile. He knew her too well. Her eyes were alive and about. There was no way she was really tired.

He ran a finger lazily along her arm, grinning at the shivers that he received. Bones always put a great effort into whatever she was doing. Even if it was the impossible, for example, trying to fool him into thinking she was genuinely exhausted. Booth was absolutely positive that he had never and probably never will fall for her tricks. Okay, so maybe there were the times when he did pretend to just to humor her every now and then. As stupid as he always felt, pretending to fall for her beginners trick, he'd do it again anytime. She was, after all, his Bones.

Booth gave himself a mental slap on the back. Hmm, that sounded good. HIS Bones. Yup, starting exactly (with a quick glance at his watch) 6 hours and 42 minutes ago, she was officially his.

Back to reality.

Booth reached over to capture Bones' hand. He fiddled with the ring that was, he quote from Bones, "an unnecessary symbol used by human beings to bond themselves to another".

"Come on, Bones, tell me again."

"I'm worried that you might be developing an early stage of Alzheimer's," she tried to sound annoyed, but the tug at her lips gave her away.

Booth arched a brow. _Two can play this game._ He pulled his beautiful Bones closer to him.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find a way to undevelop it," he murmured against her ear before kissing the soft spot behind it.

A soft yelp of surprise escaped her lips, the tingling spark made her squirm under his breath. God, he was intoxicating.

"Alzheimer's can't be cured, Booth," she breathed, trying very hard to keep her thoughts clear. But the finger that was drawing soft circles on her bare skin wasn't helping.

"The Möbius Strip," she started, officially surrendering under his influence, " is a strip with a half twist resulting in two surfaces becoming one. When used in wedding bands…" Brennan took a sharp breath when those two words rolled off her tongue. Never once in her life did she think that those two simple words would have anything to do with her. But then Booth came along. As Angela had put it, her knight in shining FRI armor.

Oh right, back to explaining the Möbius Strip to Booth for the (after a quick calculation in her head) eighth time. Sometimes she wondered if he initially pretended to get it wrong so he could hear it again. He was such a kid sometimes.

"When used in wedding bands, it's often used to symbolize unity in marriage. The Möbius Strip is also commonly used in physics —"

Taking it as his cue, Booth dived in for her lips.

She quickly felt herself melt under his influence, it was like crack to a junkie. Not in a bad way, of course. He always had a way to stop whatever was on her mind. Damn him for that.

"Screw physics," Booth quietly cursed after they pulled back for oxygen.

"Physics is a vital factor in our lives, Booth. You're never going to evolve if you keep blaspheming it," Brennan laughed.

"Why evolve in physics when I got you?"

Booth intertwined their fingers. There they were, their matching rings side by side. Unity. Unity with Bones, he had never dared to splurge himself the thought, but…

"Hey Bones, you remember when you once denied that two people could become one?"

He felt her nod against his chest.

"You just said so yourself that it's physically possible for two to become one."

Brennan tilted her head to look at Booth.

"Yeah," she said softly, words full of affection, "yeah, I guess I did. It is possible for two to become one."

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Can't wait to hear your thoughts! :) **

**Click the green button. Yeah, the one down there!  
**


End file.
